


Kuro and The Ghost Hunters

by Pandorapanic



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Bullying, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Espers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Meetings, First Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is this classfied as a slow burn?, Jealousy, Kuro needs hugs, Kurobara X Kazuya Shibuya, M/M, Mai is Kuro's best friend, Manga & Anime, Mental Health Issues, My First AO3 Post, Mysterious OC, Naru - Freeform, Nightmares, OC, OC's - Freeform, POV Third Person, Pansexual Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychics, References to Depression, Rumors, SPR, Secrets, Self-Denial, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Friends, Tea Additction, Teasing, Violence, We need more ghost hunt fics, but not really, but please do be patient with me, i am bad at writing, just saying, kind of love triangle, references, toxic parenting, we need more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorapanic/pseuds/Pandorapanic
Summary: Kuro a third-year student who has almost finished her High school Journey gets called to the principal's office only to find that she was forced to help a couple of Ghost hunters she was told to aid them in their quest to find a ghost in the old school building. will this sprout an oncoming love story or will it crumble like a black rose?
Relationships: Matsuzaki Ayako & Takigawa Houshou, Shibuya Kazuya/Original Female Character(s), Taniyama Mai & Yasuhara Osamu
Kudos: 5





	1. A Life Changing Event

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this Chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I am a beginner writer and has never posted onto this website. This is an old story of mine (I am still writing and rewriting) I am placing it on here for you all to see. I am sorry for any mistakes, grammar and Issues.

Kurobara was at her desk sighing in her seat, she was jaded. It was mundane to her this school this class, it was bad enough that she had to go through school again; more like she was dragged to go to school. Kuro felt like banging her head against the wooden desk, I mean how did she, Kuro let her friends drag her into this mess.

Kuro was frustrated, having to redo every single subject again. Kuro was no by far stupid, it was the opposite, she was the top student in the whole entire school; Meaning she was practically a genius. Looking at the clock, hoping desperately for the class to end, she hated school but... she was doing it for ... Him. He was significant to her, someone very special. Kuro inhaled a breath, slowly shaking her head in a tender fashion.

The environment deviates only to some extent as the door was knocked on; it reverberated during the course of the classroom walls. The noise interjected the Professor, He sighed as he loathed being interrupted when teaching. Mr Hirokashi looked at the door before trudging to it, the door was opened forcefully evidently showing his anger.

once the door was opened, a young boy who Kuro assumed a first-year looked onwards to the teacher, holding a small note in his shaking hands. Mr Hirokashi gruff voice echoes slightly " What is the meaning of this? " he says while glancing at the undeveloped student, The student shakes taking his time to compose himself to talk " umm, Mr Hirokashi the pr-principle has given me a note, he... wanted me to pass it to you "

The teacher rose his eyebrow cocking it up in a right angle " A note? I hope it's important!" he states in a distasteful tone, Kurobara stared at the lecture with a fleeting look of dissatisfactory, she resented teachers like him; Mr Hirokashi was the type of person who thought they owned the place. 

The first year squeaks in fear at his look, he shook as he held out his arm "Here... sir" The teacher Hirokashi glared slightly and jerks the note out of the student's hand; he jaggery opens it almost tearing the note apart. The classroom atmosphere was transformed radically, everyone seemed to be curious about the note wondering what it could possibly say.

Kurobara did not care for what the note had to say, she really didn't bother with things like that; the thing she cared about was going home, Kuro looked downwards to her lap. right now she could use a nice relaxing bath or ultimately having time to herself, which she never gets due to wasting time at school.

After waiting awhile, The instructor. Mr Hirokashi opened his mouth as he was reading the note "Akamia Kurobara, you are to report to the principles office immediately". Kuro eyes narrowed slightly in hate ' are you fucking serious' she thought as she grunted, Kuro then stood up in an unenthusiastic way.

Kurobara was really displeased, mainly because she was put on the spot in front of everyone. She watched as everyone looked at her in distaste and happiness? she wonders what they are so happy about but she knew that for whatever reason they despise her existence. Now that the teacher had said her name it caused an epidemic of gossip.

whispers were heard as she walked to the door whilst clutching her bag, the whispers... weren't good at all, negative things being said about her she could faintly hear someone saying that "The freak is getting expelled" 

Kuro was used to it...

Somewhat anyway. throughout the entirety of her being, there were comments about her; it hurt her having to sit through their judgemental eyes and words nonetheless she was able to overlook those comments and glares that were produced behind her back, as she said before she was reasonably used to them that's why she was able to... ignore them.

Doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less, her self-esteem was lowered all the time she came to the school she couldn't help however when those thoughts of 'Humans were fickle' would come in her head. It was true, Humans can be so fickle and dangerous unfourtently she couldn't do anything about it after all she was human too.

Kuro wobbled her medium size head softly trying to get her cynical thoughts out of her mind, she then went ahead speedingly walking out as to not wanting to hear more negative comments about her. Kuro’s heavy feet drag across the floor revealing that she was undeniably scared...' okay you got this they can't expel you...' she says this to herself in her mind.

it didn't help, however, Kuro's anxiety was plaguing her mind seeping in all of her cracks left in her brain; it was scary to think that her future could easily be destroyed by someone with the power and the ability to do it. Kuro deep down knew that she wouldn't get expelled, her overthinking mind was just trying to scare her into submission.

what or why was she thinking the apostle worse as of right now, there is no way he could expel her but her mind... said otherwise. thoughts were swarming her giving her a slight headache, trying to think logically she mutters to self " you're just being paranoid... stop panicking"self-reassuring herself that nothing bad would happen and it's just her mind playing tricks on her.

Kuro was by far the most intelligent student in this school, logically speaking they wouldn't kick her out; sure she has caused trouble in the past with other students but she was technically boosting their school grade. Meaning more money to be acquired.

Kurobara inhaled a sharp breath as she saw the door to the principal’s office. Her shaky legs trudged forward to the door, after mustering all her courage she softly taps the door. Before long she grips the handle and slowly opens it, she was quiet about it she did not want to make any unnecessary noise as she didn’t want to disturb the old man.

“Pardon the disturbance, Sir, Akamia Kurobara is here,” She says softly. Her voice hits the wall very gently causing a pleasant effect on the surrounding people, slowly she advances more to the centre of the room as to make her presence more known.

After she declared her arrival she continued “You wanted to see me, sir?” she says in a very questioning manner, that’s when she noticed two other individuals in the room with her. Of course, the principle was in with them as well, but she could not help to cock her eyebrow upwards as to why they were here.

“Ah exemplary timing Akamia-San,” The old man says while flashing her a small smile, his eyes darted towards her figure while the two individuals shifted wondering who he was talking to. Both of them now fully noticed the young female that was standing in the centre.

The women of question had long black hair with Baby blue streaks cascading downwards to the tips of her hair. They were astonished at how long her hair was as it was so long that it was kissing the floor, when she turned slightly they notice her eyes.

They were absolutely gorgeous and unique. The young women who were presented to them had heterochromia Eyes, It is a rare condition. It is when people have two different coloured eyes. The colours of her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and red, it suited her well. 

The reason why it matched so well with her was because of her porcelain skin. They could not help but to remark at how her eyes seemed to glow with Intelligence and well… determination. Kuro was mildly confused as to why they were studying her so closely it was almost creepy, she could even say that they were ‘checking her out’

Kuro gave them a small smile, as to be friendly to them, suddenly her eyes begun to focus on the principle, his gaze was unnerving to her. “Akamia-san come in closer I want you to meet these young gentlemen,” He says calmly to her. Her eyebrow drew upwards questioning why she had to meet them, she was honestly confused.

She could not help but to wonder why she had to meet two men, obviously speaking she would not need to meet them unless it was important otherwise the principle wouldn’t have asked her to greet them. Kurobara took a closer look at the two young men and well she could not help but to acknowledge how attractive they were.

Before she could study them even more like they did to her the Aged men began speaking “This is Shibuya Kazuya and his assistant Lin Koujo” He told her introducing them. Kuro could not help but wince at the butchered pronunciation of the L in his name.

Her eyes slightly narrow in recognition of the name ‘Lin’ it was well Chinese, normally speaking it would be Rin in Japanese but instead it was Lin a Chinese name, by that thought process alone she concluded that he might be Chinese. Her speculations were erupted however by the principle.

The man in charge stated in a very calm voice “Akamia-San will guide you around the school and will do her finest to aid you with your demands” Kurobara eyes could not help but to jerk sideways, showing she was in fact peeved at this new revelation. Kuro had no idea why she had to do this why could it not be someone else.

Kurobara straightens her back, when she does this she can clearly hear small pops coming from her advocate. Opening her mouth she states “Um Sir not to sound rude or anything but why do I have to do this? I am sure you could find someone else to manage this”

She says this, discreetly hiding her protesting mind. They stood there awkwardly, it took a couple of moments to stop the lingering awkwardness between the two of them “hmm well my initial conclusion was for you to do it since you need not to do any extra studying. I considered that it would be better to seek out you for help instead... I am convinced that you have nothing better to do Akamia-san, am I wrong?”

Kuro bites her cheek in exasperation and displeasure. She always had to do the dirty work, the things people did not want to do was passed onto her; It seemed she was some sort of dog to them. A dog being fed with scraps of food. She felt very annoyed as it was just dumped onto her, like water being poured onto her already soaking skin.

Her lips open up softly letting out a small sigh, she knew full well that Kuro had to do what she was told. Kuro full well knew what the Principle was like. He didn’t like people challenging his jurisdiction, if you did well there will be hell to pay. Kurobara inhales a short breath and responds in her sickly sweet tone "No sir I will go ahead and begin sir"

Despite her tone sounding nice her expression was anything but nice, it was forced and well it was unnerving to the two-man. 

(Timeskip)

The silence was bothering Kuro a small bit. She was currently showing the two young males around as told by the principal of her school. It was unbearable to her, it was so silent you could even here a small pin-drop that’s how quiet it became. Kurobara snatched her courage up and chose to cut the hushed environment they were currently in. "So Lin are you from China your name is moderately different compared to the people here I can only assume that your name is Chinese," 

She could not help but to notice Lin’s eyes expanding slightly at her observation. Lin was just surprised that she noticed, not only that but the pronunciation of his name was flawless. Not many Japanese people would be able to say his name with such accuracy, you would think that she would have an accent but there was none he could not distinguish any flaw.

Lin wavered only for a short amount of time and announced "I am from China" his tone was straightforward as he observed the young girl that was in front of them, he also knew that he was not the only one that was studying her as Naru was doing the same.

Naru eyes were skimming along her face, showing he was interested in her. He obviously noticed the same thing that Lin noticed.

Kurobara gave them both a tenuous smile and opened her soft perky lips to speak “You're wondering how I figured it out am I right?” she says chuckling ever so slightly. “Well, it is relatively obvious. Your name clearly told me, both your surname and first name are typical Chinese names. Lin is actually an exceedingly popular name among the Chinese population”

Naru was taken aback by this, so was Lin. She figured it out in record time. It was not just that however, it was the fact that she was so well versed about China which is a surprise considering the fact that she was a Japanese citizen. Lin was even more interested in her and felt his eyes look more closely at her face.

There were markings of some kinds on her face, Scars. They were mostly faded into her skin meaning that they were very old scars, Lin felt compelled to ask why she had such markings but he kept it to himself. Maybe just maybe she went through something traumatic.

Instead of asking her he says “you seem to know some information about China, not many people recognise that my name is not around here” she tenderly laughs at this. “nǐ méi yǒu cuò 。 wǒ duì nǐ men de wén huà fēi cháng gǎn xìng qù , zhè jiù shì wèi shén me wǒ zhī dào zhè me duō 。 wǒ shèn zhì xué huì le nǐ de yǔ yán wǒ duì wǒ de kǒu yīn gǎn dào fēi cháng bào qiàn , dàn wǒ xī wàng tā bù shì huài de” 

Lin’s eyes widen once again, he was surprised once again as he heard her in perfect Chinese. Well, it wasn’t as perfect as her English pronunciation as she did in fact have an accent. But still he never considered that he would meet someone who knew the language, and what’s more he didn’t just surprise him but Naru too.

Naru was even more perplexed then Lin. However he decided to keep that suppressed nonetheless, Lin’s face was well certainly new and it did amuse him so to speak. He hardly sees such expression on him, he’s not a man with many expressions.

Lin gave her a small smile before he replied in his native language.” wǒ hěn jīng yà wǒ hěn gāo xìng zhǎo dào yí gè huì shuō tóng yàng yǔ yán de rén 。 wǒ chéng rèn , yǒu yí gè xiāng dāng nóng zhòng de kǒu yīn , dàn tā bìng bú xiàng nǐ xiǎng xiàng de nà me zāo gāo”

Naru sighed as words were exchanged to each other. He has a lot of work to do and well this conversation was going nowhere and was not needed, before any more could be said in between them he decided to stop his hush appearance “Yes this is a compelling conversation but we have a responsibility to do when are you going to accompany us to the old schoolhouse”

Kuro conceals a grin. She could easily tell what type of person Shibuya was, she could not help but to stereotype him as someone very arrogant; it was clear as day. His body language, facial expressions were showing her what type of person he was.

She knows stereotyping is wrong, as it causes a lot of discrimination but she knew from experience (as she went psychology classes a lot) so she was almost certain he was that. Kuro could not help her little smug smile forming. It may seem kind of mean but she loved teasing cocky people.

Kuro takes a steady breath and began to retort right back at him. “I was just about to get the old school articles Shibuya-san, our school prefers to keep a record of newspaper articles and reports especially about the building. It is an old architecture after all since it was built and produced in World War 2 it made it much more valuable to keep the reports...”

Pausing mid-sentence as she sighed dramatically “Man, I thought for sure you would want to get some information," she continues with a fake innocent face. Her voice came out very sly by the end of her speech. Meanwhile, Lin was trying not to laugh at Naru’s priceless face, his body shook silently as forced the laughter down to his stomach. 

Liking the young Chinese man’s reaction she decided to tease him a little more “well I mean if you don’t want to… we could always turn around, right Shibuya-san?” when she told him that she swiftly turns around on the balls of her feet. After turning around she finally saw the expression of the man that was being teased, and well Shibuya was not happy in the slightest. His frown was prominent on his face showing his clear displeasure.

Kurobara chuckled knowing full well that she had taken him off his guard, it made her feel even more pleased. Kuro was not scared at his attitude at all, she kind of enjoyed it.

Lin tried not to beam at Naru’s expression, he also knew that she took him off his guard. She caught him red-handed. Not many people could do that, it was very hard to get past his barrier. Kurobara’s cocky smile seemed to make the Raven haired male even angrier but she did not care.

It did not scare her at all, she loved the danger…

Naru tried not to show his impatience with the young girl. “We could look at that afterwards we don't have time for that yet," he told her in a very grumpy voice, despite trying to hide his annoyance his tone of voice came out wrong. This causes Kuro to chortle at his grumpy voice.

It was cute. Like a kid, being scolded. 

Naru almost looked like he was pouting and this caused bot Lin and Kuro amusement. Kazuya felt extremely miffed and displeased but also exposed as no girl or man has made him falter in his tracks before nevertheless he won’t let it happen again and he will make sure of it.

"I have to set up the equipment in the old school building so we won't miss any activity that could take place yet you are wasting space here chatting about something that isn't significant," Naru says in his frosty cold attitude.

“nǐ tīng qǐ lái xiàng ge xiǎo hái , nǐ zhī dào de , nǐ de xíng wéi jiù xiàng yí gè 6 suì de hái zi” Kurobara says with her slightly thick accent. Lin snorted at that comment causing Naru to frown even more. Kazuya had no idea what she had just said he did not know Chinese, this only caused him more aggravation.

Lin reacted to her, by this Naru could figure out that she was talking about him. Naru suppressed a long-drawn-out sigh as he didn't want to let her know that she was affecting him.

(Timeskip)

Kurobara now by the former schoolhouse declares to her companions "well this is the former schoolhouse please watch your step it is remarkably old it was supposedly built in the world war 2 so it is pretty ancient, as with anything that's been neglected it isn't very stable to wander around I recognize this from some incidents,"

Lin and Naru glanced at her in surprise. She knew quite a lot about the building. Before any more can be said she interrupted with a sharp tone “a couple of third years from my class decided to do a quote on quote test of courage and got injured badly her foot went through the floorboards” Kuro told them as she tried to hide her obvious amusement.

They were idiots, they shouldn’t have gone in there in the first place.

Kurobara saunters through the school building avoiding the unsafe parts of the school. She did not want any more incidents to happen, she wanted everyone to be safe. Despite her amusement with the students getting hurt she actually cared about the safety of others, they should have listened when the teacher told them it was unsafe to enter.

She was obviously nice about it, she did not say anything; you would think that she would be a bitch about it but no. Kurobara may look slightly like a rebel but that does not mean she is one, unlike most people she actually has the decency of being sympathetic.

Naru cuts the awkward tension “Test of courage aside from those students getting injured did anything out of the ordinary occur?” she just sighed at that. There were no ghosts here… even when hearing the rumours, Kuro still believed that there were no Spirits here.

Even though there were Ghost hunters here, she knew that there was nothing her to find. They will soon see this, the reason she was so sure of this is that she was… a Psychic. If there were ghosts here she would have sensed them. Kuro was actually perfectly tuned to spirits. She could even sense Demons… okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch.

Despite being a Psychic/Medium she did nor want to proclaim it out loud. Mediums psychic and paranormal researches were a laughing stock. It was a fact, people with connections of the Paranormal are assumed as people who demand attention.

Which was not true. Not all are like that.

Kuro hated attention, that’s why she keeps very hush. If people found out that she was indeed a psychic well… it will damage her image, even more, she already had unwanted rumour around her, she had enough of bullying. Kuro already had enough of it.

Kuro stretched her lips open to speak. (Not giving an indication that she was a Psychic) “No, not really honestly there's not much in terms of activity the only things I can voice, is that it's a creepy building honestly I doubt there are ghosts in there,” she says rather stiffly.

Kazuya eyes narrow at her comment. Did she not believe in the existence of ghosts? With the way she worded it, she seemed almost certain that there were no ghosts. What made her so confident? He had no idea. He then articulates his concerns in a very straightforward tone "You don't believe the presence of ghosts?"

Kurobara chuckled at this, she found what he said amused her. He had an adorable expression on his face. He was extremely cute. Kuro shook her head at that thought and told herself to get her mind out of the gutter, Naru seemed confused at that and was about to say something but Kuro beat him to it.

“well, I wouldn't say that I just suspect that this building isn't haunted despite all the rumour's going about this building.

The fact that people saying they hear noises can be debunked as that could have simply been creaky floorboards or wind whistling through the cracks not only that the cold could easily seep through the building as there is a massive hole in the building so I can't see why the temperature won't drop,” Kuro told them this in a vague manner.

Shrugging it off softly, making it seem like it was something she was used in saying. Kuro always had a scientific view on things, suggesting it was a ghost right off the bat was plain stupid. Even though she could communicate with ghosts she knew the best way to get anything done is looking at everything objectively.

Naru’s interested piqued even higher. Akamia Kurobara was a very interesting individual. Both Lin and Naru shared a small glance at each other thinking that she sounded like a professional paranormal researcher or investigator. She had a scientific view on things which was a good thing for an investigator.

Kuro not wanting to sound cocky at all, states softly yet sternly “still I might be wrong a student did report that they saw a ghostly figure maybe there is something haunting this building though I doubt it, it's just a rumour so you chose what to believe,”

She could not help roll her eyes however, she knew full well that there were no ghosts here. She was curious. Who started the rumour in the first place, no matter who started it she knew. It was bullshit.

Kuro was brought out of her thoughts as the bell rang. Suggesting it was the ending of the day, she sighed at this. She had to do some business after school meaning no break for her. It was forced onto her like always… 

Calming herself down she spoke to the young gentlemen in front of her “well Shibuya-san and Lin-san I have to go I have something to attend too ill have to finish our conversation but if you need me, I will be in class 3-A"

After saying that she calmly walks out slowly, the floor bored were creaking each step she took. It caused her some anxiety, this place could collapse anytime. It was dangerous here. Back with Lin who was chuckling silently when he looked over to Naru his eyes seemed to glow.

He was clearly interested in her, Lin could not help but smirk at this discovery as it's not every day that he sees Naru taking an interest in anyone let alone a female.

**Edited 06 December 2018**

**Hello, author here, I had to re-edit this chapter as I noticed many more mistakes, I hope I made the grammar better, Thank you for continuing to read my story, soon all my chapters will be edited and changed as I have a hard time to pick mistakes up in my work.**

**Thank you so much, I love you guys**

**Edited again-06 March 2019**

**I Remade this chapter finally. I have been putting this off because well I had a lot to write. I had to start from scratch and rewrite everything, I hope that this is better than the oringnal.**

**It took me so many hours to rewrite this…**

**Also, I have changed some things, it has been tweaked a little.**

**Translations**

**Chinese**

**"nǐ méi yǒu cuò** **。** **wǒ duì nǐ men de wén huà fēi cháng gǎn xìng qù , zhè jiù shì wèi shén me wǒ zhī dào zhè me duō** **。** **wǒ shèn zhì xué huì le nǐ de yǔ yán wǒ duì wǒ de kǒu yīn gǎn dào fēi cháng bào qiàn , dàn wǒ xī wàng tā bù shì huài de** **。** **"**

**English**

**"You’re not wrong. I was very interested in your culture that's why I know so much. I even picked up your language I am very sorry for my accent however I hope it isn't too bad."**

**Chinese**

**wǒ hěn jīng yà** **。** **wǒ hěn gāo xìng zhǎo dào yí gè huì shuō tóng yàng yǔ yán de rén** **。** **wǒ chéng rèn , yǒu yí gè xiāng dāng nóng zhòng de kǒu yīn , dàn tā bìng bú xiàng nǐ xiǎng xiàng de nà me zāo gāo**

**English**

**I am very surprised. I am glad to find someone who could talk and speak the same language. I do admit that have a quite strong accent but its not as bad as you think**

**Chinese**

**nǐ tīng qǐ lái xiàng ge xiǎo hái , nǐ zhī dào de , nǐ de xíng wéi jiù xiàng yí gè 6 suì de hái zi**

**English**

**"You sound like a little kid, you do know that you act just like a 6-year-old"**

  
  



	2. Mishaps With Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some mishaps with Mai. Kuro's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am still remaking this story so sorry for the mess.

Once Lin exited the antique building he felt himself sigh as he glanced at the sky. The clouds were grey. It was evidently going to rain, this caused Lin to let out another sigh. He doubted that he could finish up setting up the equipment by the time the rain starts, the equipment wasn’t exactly waterproof you see.

It was a problem, but he knew that he won’t be able to stop it from happening. Kazuya was going to be in such a mood when he finds out… Lin really didn’t want to deal with another tantrum of his. Meanwhile, with Naru, he was at the newspaper club, he was seeking for the newspaper articles that Kuro had mentioned.

Now thinking about Kuro, he could not help but to think that she was quite a character. He hasn’t met someone so different before, and the fact that she isn’t fawning over Naru was a big surprise. Lin could not help but to chuckle aimlessly, despite her being Japanese he actually enjoyed her company.

She even knew Chinese which was outstanding, sure she had a little bit of a thick accent but it is to be expected from a foreigner. He hated the Japanese. That was a problem for him coming here, but now that he met Kuro he could not fault her for it. Yes, she was Japanese but was very respectful to his culture.

Kuro even stated to him in his own language that she enjoyed his countries culture, which made him feel thrilled at her respectful words. “Oh my god, it’s the Freak what’s she doing here.” Lin heard this faintly, his eyebrows cock upwards at this. Who were they talking about? Lin looked over to where the ladies were looking.

He was surprised to find that they were talking about Kurobara.

Why was she labelled as a freak, he had no idea. Kuro did not seem that unusual when talking to her, she seemed different but a good different. Nothing that would label her as a freak in his terms. That’s when he overheard the young ladies speak “didn't you hear back in her former school she shattered all the schools light bulbs without doing anything. Creepy~”

Lin found this very interesting. It was a new discovery. If what they said is true then that would mean Kuro possesses Pk or some uncanny ability, perhaps he should tell Naru his find about their tour guide. It will definitely pique Kazuya’s interest even more that’s for sure. Lin could not help to chuckle, she had more secrecy than Naru.

Kuro looked sad, her eyes were almost vacant with only but sadness in them. She was suffering inside it was obvious to him, Lin has been around Naru for a long time. Naru and Kuro were similar he could see that so in a way he could look past her emotionless behaviour and be able to look at her as a whole.

She was not a robot. She had emotions just like everyone else, the same could be said about Naru.

(Meanwhile with Naru the Narcissist)

Sadly, to Naru's chagrin, Kurobara had been correct when she predicted there wouldn't be anybody to help him at the newspaper club. Naru let out a faint groan. It was so annoying. Kuro already humiliated him today now he had to deal with her told you face, Kurobara was being quite a problem. 

Kazuya then overheard something. "— Nooo!" He received a couple of noises; it was two girls screaming from within the AV classroom just ahead of him. Naru let a smirk slip on his face, Maybe this won’t be a waste of time.

(Timeskip)

Kuro sighed heavily, struggling to locate one of her best friends. Her best friend was extremely directionless, this always caused her to worry. She could get lost or worse kidnapped, knowing her friend’s habits of getting in danger it isn’t such a stretch. Kurobara took a moment to look around only to see someone she recognises.

It was her friend that she was looking for.

Kuro's good-friend was a petite young girl, younger than herself. Her friend was actually a first year, Kuro was obviously much more mature than the coconut brown hair girl that she knew so well. The age difference between them was nothing compared to their friendship cliché I know. She let out a small giggle at her friend.

Mai hasn’t even noticed her presence. Good. 

Kuro being very careful not to make noise creeps behind her. ”boo” Kuro whispered only to blow air on the shell of her friend’s ear, Mai jumped up and squealed loudly not before throwing her fist at Kuro. It almost struck her, but Kuro to Mai’s surprise captured her hand before it hit her. “Kuro-san!” Mai screeched.

Everyone was now staring at them.

Kurobara ignored them and began to chuckle aimlessly, Mai never failed to amuse her. She’s always been fun to mess with. “You almost hit me? Now that is mean Mai-Chan… I thought we were best friends?” Kuro questions faking an expression of hurt, Mai almost panicked when she saw her face.” What no… of course we are friends. Wait you’re the one who scared me!”

Mai proclaimed this loudly while pointing at her childishly. Kuro rolled her eyes at her childish behaviour. Mai’s facial expression radically changed into a tremendous grin, it stretched across her face. “Kuro-san I missed you so much! But seriously don't scare me again! You almost caused me to have a Heart Attack” 

Kuro just snorted at that, and curved her eyes at her friend. Mai, however, waited for her to say something back. Kuro knew full well what she wanted, but deciding to be a tease she chose to make her wait. Mai’s shoulders began to slump down, she was sulking that much was clear. “Kuro-san aren’t you forgetting something. You know, something you should say back.”

Kuro purposely pretended to think, her hand was on her chin. It was to establish a thinking pose. Kurobara swayed her head “No, I don’t think I forgot anything. Not that I can think of” Mai’s eye began to twitch, she then softly punched her on her shoulder. “How could you forget to say you miss me! I am your best friend” 

Kuro began to cackle. Mai’s expressions were always the best to see. “Yeah I know, Mai-Chan. I was merely teasing you, I missed you too. I always miss your bright and boisterous temperament." Kuro affirms tenderly. Mai blushed at first but it dramatically changed to a frown, then to a playful glare. "Did you just insult me while you were complimenting me"

Kurobara sniggered at this. She decided not to say anything else, this caused Mai to pout even more childishly. Kuro exhaled a sigh. “I was joking Mai-Chan but you have to admit that you are a very obnoxious person. Everyone could hear you miles away that’s how loud you are.” Kuro told her. Mai wasn’t happy, it was clearly shown on her face. Mai took off running, chasing after her friend. Mai was shouting while she was chasing after Kurobara.

While running, without realizing it Mai reached into the decrepit building this, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Kuro. She became concerned, even more so when hearing a crash inside the building. Kuro quickly jumped inside of the building, being careful not getting hurt in the process. She found Mai about to be crushed by a shelf.

Kuro was about to use her abilities to pause the rack, however, before Kuro could react Lin stopped it tumbling over her injuring Lin in the process. Kurobara murmured in relief but she was further concerned about Lin, The camera was… well broken. Kuro could not help herself wincing, she knew that type of equipment was expensive.

Mai shrieked "Oh my god are you okay! umm, I should help you" Kuro sighed emphatically at her ears as Mai just yelled right into them. That’s when she hears a sound she recognises, more like a voice. "What transpired?" Naru demanded as he fled into the Old school building only to find Two students with Lin.

Naru then noticed Kurobara out of the two of the students, the raven-haired girl looked at him in worry. Meanwhile Mai’s eyes were widened, she knew those cold eyes from yesterday. Naru ignored them both proceeding to Lin’s care. Kazuya lowered himself to Lin’s view purely to inquire again to Lin "Lin what happened.”

Naru then aided him to sit down only to demand if he could stand up, Lin of course responded and expressed a quite yes despite being in a lot of pain. "I don't need an explanation. Do you know if there's a hospital nearby?" Naru asked coolly, taking charge of the situation. "Yeah. There's one right by the school's front entrance…" Mai started to explain as she reached out to try to help Lin.

"—!?" She responded, startled when he slapped her palm aside. "No thank you. I do not desire your support." Lin stated coldly, scowling at her. Kurobara sighed noisily trying to hold back a scowl at Lin's frosty response to her best friend, Kuro then patted Mai's back “Hey Mai-Chan you should go to your class the bell rang quite a while ago I doubt your instructors would like you to be any later.”

Kuro told her with a soft smile. “I will look after this situation while you're gone so don't worry your pretty little head okay?” she added to her friend, making sure to clean up the mess. Mai eyes could not help but to water at Kuro's generosity, she nodded to her friend while profusely apologizing to the two fellows behind her.

Mai raced off to class leaving Kurobara with the two men she met yesterday's morning. Kuro gave them both a smile, one with sympathy. "I am very sorry for my Friends Mishap she didn't mean it she's a little clumsy, Lin-san I can drive you to the Hospital that's close here," she told them softly. 

Naru was about to bite back at her, but before Naru could have said anything she eased them out of the building, she made sure to be extra careful as there was an injured man. Kurobara then noticed their van and she helped them both to the van. Kuro told Kazuya that she would drive them both to the hospital, however Naru being the narcissist he is, refused.

Naru told her that it was unnecessary but Kurobara could not help herself to say "Shibuya-san… correct me if I'm mistaken, but you're under 18, right?" She asked as Naru started to open the driver's door. Kazuya paused at her words before looking at her, telling Kurobara straight out that he was in fact 17 years old.

Sighing out in a huff, Kuro gave him a semi-amused smile. "So, you recognize that it's unlawful for you to drive that van without a proper license, right? You know, the kind you have to be at least 18 years-old to get…" She continued pointedly, causing Naru, to freeze in his tracks. Naru eyes widen in frustration and grumbled loudly, Kuro could see that he was dismayed.

Dismayed at himself for overlooking an essential law, she gave him a casual chuckle and responds sympathetically “You’re lucky, you know? Do not worry you’re pretty little head Shibuya-san, after all I do have a license. So let me handle this… Okay? Shibuya-san” while telling him this she showed her license off with a small smirk.

Naru glared at her, she, of course, ignored this. Kuro had met and experienced people like him in the past, she knew for a fact that Naru was the type of person to take everything on himself, she could empathise with him. He was most probably upset with himself, what intrigued her was the fact that he overlooked a law that was quite known. 

So how does he not know such a basic principle here, she had no idea. Okay that might be a lie, she had a vague idea. An assumption. She needed more evidence if she wanted to prove her theory however.

Naru and Lin got in the Van whilst Kuro got in the operator's seat and began to drive to the Hospital. Kurobara was being very careful not to move the Van to much while driving, she didn’t want to hurt Lin even more than he already was. After a couple of minutes, Kuro saw the institution and began to part at the front of the hospital. 

Kuro did this to restrict anymore movement for Lin. 

Lin gave her a small grateful smile "xiè xiè Akamia-San" Kuro eyes widen just a fraction and nods at him, only to respond to him in the same dialect “huān yíng lín-san.” Naru gave a bitter sigh out showing his impatience to both of them despite Lin being injured. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour and promptly directed Lin to the reception.

Kuro walks to the reception and gave her a small smile. “Excuse me miss, can we get a doctor here. My associate has gotten hurt pretty badly" She told the young women, with a piercing tone but also with a very polite tone. The receptionist begins to ask Kuro a question "What's your associate's Name Miss." Kuro gave her Lin’s name softly.

The receptionist started to call the doctor here, to evaluate him of course.

While waiting for the doctor to come down she hears her phone go off, Kuro noticed who was calling her and accepted right away. "Ah Mai-Chan what's up" Mai on the other side reacts to her in an anguished voice “I couldn’t find you at all. I searched everywhere on the school premises, I’m worried Kuro-san. Where are you?” 

Kurobara could not help but let a chuckle slip from her mouth. It amused her on how much of a worry wart Mai could be, not wanting to cause her anymore worry she firmly states “Ah I am at the hospital taking care of the man that was crippled because of your Misfortune” Mai then shouted at her in the speaker "Oh… hey!? I didn't mean it Kuro-san stop being mean to me" Kuro could tell that Mai was pouting it was obvious to her.

Rolling her eyes at her friend behaviour, and gave her a small playful snicker "I was only joking Mai-Chan jeez… your that stupid that you can't even take a joke" Kuro says playfully. Mai only quietly muttered in the phone "I hate you" Kuro being the troll she is made her repeat it. "I am sorry I think the phone is breaking up I can’t hear you…"

Mai suddenly roared down into the dial "I said I Hate you! Kuro-san" this caused Kuro to chuckle, she knew that she didn’t mean it. "No, you don't you absolutely adore me" Mai groaned at this "ahhh your impossible" Kurobara just smirked at this when she hung up on her. After Mai had hung up on her the doctor came down and took them to an examination room.

Kuro quickly explained that a shelf had hurt his leg, she did not say anything about Mai though. Yes it was kind of her fault but it was an accident, so of course, Mai did not mean to cause any injuries. Kazuya was about to say something but she interrupted him  "I will go get Lin some water I’ll be right back huí tóu jiàn”

Kurobara then went outside of the room, breathing heavily. Doctor's always caused her unnecessary anxiety. She went to a water fountain and began to fill up a plastic cup, after filling it up she placed the cup onto a table and grabbed her phone. Kuro started to drop a text to her friend Mai “Hey I’ll be home late you can let yourself in, I did give you that key for a reason though please give me a warning if you're staying mine tonight-Black Rose."

After sending it to her she gave a tender smile to the phone, slowly she began to walk back to where Lin was. Kuro could not help but to think about her friend Mai, she was glad to have a friend like her. Despite Kuro being known as a rebel or a Robot to other people, Mai was the only one who saw through her cold exterior and looked inside to see her real self.

Kuro always had a soft spot for Mai. They have known each other for years, so it wasn’t surprising that she would become attached to Mai Taniyama.

**This chapter has been reviewed and Remade.**

**Remade on the 23** **rd** **of March 2019**

**Translations**

**Chinese-xiè xiè Akamia-San**

**English-Thank you Akamia-san**

**Chinese-** **huān yíng lín-san.**

**English-you’re welcome Lin-san**

**Chinese-huí tóu jiàn**

**English-See you later.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
